Pediatrician Who?
by MediumIndigo
Summary: The Doctor and Donna end up getting captured on planet Duranholf and the Doctor gets turned into a child! First story, probably sucks! Not romance. Not good with summarys. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is my first story. I went through hell and back to get this published. Warning: I'm dyslexic, so this might not turn out so great. Spelling should be fine because I got the good ol auto-correct. My dad came up with this story. I'm just trying to figure out the whole how did it happen, when, ect. I'm also American, so pardon any shitty attempts at British lingo.**

The Doctor and Donna sat in their cell glaring at each other in silence. Donna got them both imprisoned by some 4" tall alien. The TARDIS had taken them to the planet Duranholf. The planet's inhabitants, the Durholons, were very sensitive creatures. So much so, they didn't even like to be _looked_ at the wrong way. The Durholons were very lanky. Everything long. Legs, arms, torsos, _necks._ In terms if height, they were no different than humans. Some tall, some short. Their skin color was even a bit purple-y.

"It's not my fault," Donna stated. The Doctor scoffed. "What?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. "You yelled at him," the Doctor told her.

"I did not!"

"You did!

"Did not!"

"C'mon! You thought that _he_ thought that you were fat!" She scoffed. "Don't do that," the Doctor told her. "Do what?" She asked, clearly getting angrier by the second. "That!" He said pointing at her. She was tired of his shit. He was probably getting tired of hers too, but what did that matter?

The 4" tall alien was Shamoff. He was the current leader of the small planet. He had 14 children and 61 great-great-grandchildren. The Durholons tended to be extremely fertile. Shamoff wanted to get remarried. His first wife died the past month. Ms. Noble seemed like a suitable wife. She could have used some fattening up, but that could be taken care of. This _Doctor_ couldn't be in the picture. Shamoff wasn't like that. He didn't want to kill him though. The Durholons didn't like killing. Instead, the Doctor would have a new start.

Two very tall Durholon officers entered the little prison and opened the cell. They both aggressively grabbed the Doctor and pulled him out. One of them closed and locked the gate. Donna was left yelling and screaming at those "minions" as they carried the Doctor out of the room.

Considering that she was the only one there, it seemed that Duranholf had a very low crime rate. She was alone. All alone. By herself. The Doctor could have been dead for all she knew because she was alone. After what felt like days if waiting, the Durholon officers returned with the Doctor's clothes. Only his clothes. Oh dear. That meant he was naked. Dead and naked. He. Was. **Naked.** Preparing to see more of the Doctor than she would prefer, the aliens placed the trench coat and pinstripe suit in the cell. "Is he dead?" Donna asked them. They said nothing and left. They locked her in a cell with a pile of clothes. Sitting in her corner, she noticed the clothes move. She remained sitting, not wanting to examine what was possibly lurking in the Doctor's coat.

A face emerged from the pile. It wasn't the "pretty-boy-needs-a-shave" face. This face was a bit chubby, it was smooth, it had a pimples clustered in a few areas. It was **_youthful._**

 _They had turned the Doctor into a_ _ **child.**_

 **A.N.: Ok, so the Doctor is about 12 or 13 let's say. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but hey why not. I know it was short and I hope it didn't suck. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Alright. So I'm trying to make this a bit longer. And thanks so much to everybody who reviewed and followed!**

"Doctor?" Donna asked leaning over the small figure. Was it really the Doctor, or was this some sick joke? "Hmm, what?" He said. He was a bit drowsy. They had to have drugged him or something. "What happened to you?" Donna asked. She was gonna ask questions. Lots of questions. "Doctor, you've shrunk," she told him. With that, he practically jumped in the air. "Shrunk? What do you mean _shrunk?!"_ His voice was different. It was that weird squeaky thing only adolescent boys seemed to have. He looked down at himself and looked _up_ at Donna. He had to move his eyeballs _up_ to look at her. Not this. This couldn't be happening to him.

"Doctor," Donna said, "look at me. Do you know what happened to yourself? He kept looking at himself. Amazed that in _this_ form he would be a "small fry." He was appalled by that question though. "Does it look like I know what happen!? Does it look like I remotely have a clue!?" He desperately wanted a mirror. He wanted to know what kind if creature they turned him into. "Oi! Don't yell at me like that!" He was frustrated by Donna's misunderstanding. The Doctor checked the pocket of his trench coat. Nothing. They took his sonic screwdriver. Bastards! And he didn't bring it out once in their short time of freedom. Now, how were they gonna get out now? "What?" Donna asked him, wondering why he looked in his pocket. "They took my sonic," he replied.

"Wait, you mean to tell mean they _just_ took it?" He had it _before_ they took him away! "You had it before! Why didn't you use it to get us out of here before...Before we could've gotten out of here!?" Donna was angry again. "I thought we could've negotiated and got us out **that** way!" Oh, but that original idea was ridiculous. And he knew it too.

"Do you have _any_ idea in that giant head of yours how _thick_ you sound!" These weren't exactly questions anymore. They were all of a sudden turning into statements in the form of languages. She _knew_ he was being an idiot. She wasn't asking him if he knew. "I know, I know! If only I wasn't being such a close-minded arse and did the only thing that made the most sense!" Donna wanted to slap him. She probably wouldn't feel right with the idea that she smacked a 900 and something year old kid, but he was an adult before. She decided against it.

The arguing went on for a while longer, but then they just stopped. Donna still wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at the Doctor, but she knew her throat wouldn't be able to take much more. The same two Durholon officers showed up once again, but this time they brought Shamoff. They also had food. Shamoff went to the cell and knelt down. He made a gesture telling Donna to come over. The Doctor and her switched corners. "Are you ready to say sorry?" Shamoff asked. "For what?" Shamoff couldn't tell if she really didn't know or if she was just being difficult.

"For insulting me."

"Insulting you?!"

"You seem confused."

"You thought I was fat!"

"No no no. I thought you could have been fatter." Shamoff said this whilst grinning. He remained completely calm. Donna gave him a look. The "what-the-fuck-are-talking-about-shut-up-right-now" look. " You don't know do you?" She gave him the look again. "I want you to be my new wife!" Shamoff declared, smiling an almost sinister smile. The Doctor didn't like how that particular smile looked. He watched this conversation while picking at the pimples on the side of his head. His eyes widened at the word "wife," but clearly not as much as Donna's. This wasn't Mom And Dad Save The World. Far from it. They were both in deep shit. "Wife!" Donna exclaimed. "What the hell do you mean wife!"

"Well, I want t-" She cut him off. "No." She stood up and pointed her finger at him. "That's not gonna happen! Do you really think I would-No!" Shamoff stood up. He began to lead his two officers out of the room when a familiar _whooshing_ sound could be heard. The Doctor stood up and walked to the other side of the cell, where Donna was, and watched the TARDIS materialize in the cell. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed. The Doctor walked over to the doors of his time machine. He opened them with a feeling of joy. He walked in and Donna followed. "Oh wait!" The Doctor said, "Umm, Shamoff, do you happen to have my light-y buzzy thing?" Shamoff gave him a _very_ confused look and then got a look of panic. His bride was going to leave him! "Hmm, guess not!" The Doctor said as he closed the doors of his blue box.

"What about your screwdriver?"Donna asked. "I'm working on it," he said. He was about to begin pulling levers and pushing buttons when he realized how the difference in his size was going to affect that. However, he managed. The TARDIS materialized in a white room with a metal table metal cabinet metal desk and a Durholon. The Doctor opened the doors to see the Durholon looking straight at him. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had m- Oh! There it is!" He saw his screwdriver and went to reach for it when the alien stopped him. "Aren't you supposed to be in your cell?" Donna stepped out. "Excuse me, I was wondering about this..." She was going to attempt to distract him. The Doctor grabbed his sonic and put it in his pocket. The alien answered Donna's distraction question and she practically leapt away. "Okay, thanks!" She said. Her and the Doctor ignored the Durholon and went in the TARDIS and disappeared before he could even blink.

"So what are we going to do about _this?"_ Donna asked, referring to his new form. He shrugged in response. He didn't know and he didn't want to think about it.

 **A.N.: Ok chapter 2! I liked writing this better than chapter 1. I think it's because I didn't have to write it three different times. Anyways, I'll try and update soon. And thanks again to everybody, glad you like it!**


	3. Read Me

**Sorry I know this isn't a bona fide update, but I'm not so sure when I'll be able to do chapter 3. I do live in an area where Hurricane Matthew could become an issue so I dunno if we're gonna have electricity even. There is a 99.9% chance we won't have internet. I wanted to inform all of you of my conundrum instead of just leaving you hanging. I don't know what the hell is gonna happen. I personally think that Matthew is a dumbass name for a hurricane. Anyways, I hope you all understand and besides, I'll have a bit more time to think about details for the next chapter.**

 **Pray for me...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: So the power still hasn't gone out. I decided I'm going to take advantage of this. I did publish a Walking Dead fic, but it was because my brain could not stop thinking about that. So I thought now while I can still think straight I'm going to update before the hurricane comes-a-rolling on in.**

The TARDIS materialized in an alley. Alleys were always a good spot. Donna opened doors and stepped out, the Doctor followed. He was still just a little thing. They spent two days thinking about how they were going to fix him. He looked like he just walked off the set of the Brady Bunch. He was wearing a cream colored jumper with slim blue and orange stripes with hideous orange jeans. Again, Brady Bunch. Donna was wearing dark green slacks approximately 32" at the bottom and a turtleneck in the same color. The Doctor took them to the year 1976. They were gonna fit right in.

They were walking along the sidewalk when Donna had decided she wanted to find out what 70s fish and chips tasted like. They found a good place to go and they seated themselves at a booth. She was surprised that the place didn't look much different than ones from 2007. A waitress, perhaps in her early forties, came by. "What would ya like?" She asked. "Fish 'n chips," Donna answered. "Ok. An' what 'bout your son 'ere?" The Doctor and Donna made brief eye contact. This was bound to happen. "He's not my son," she stated. "Oh, she's my aunt," he said. "Oops. What's your name, love?" The waitress asked. "Johnny," he quickly answered. "Alright, an' what do ya want?" She asked, still notably embarrassed by the fact she had just mistaken her for his mother. "Oh, no. I'm good," he told her. She nodded and left.

The Doctor kept picking at his pimples. He didn't think it would have been _this_ bad. In his first form, he did very well in the pimple department. He did remember how much he hated it the first time. Getting suddenly aroused by the wind blowing. At least he wasn't a girl. If that were the case, he would constantly be whingeing about how he felt like his nether regions were going to fall off. And Donna would laugh because she knows.

The waitress returned with the fish and chips and left. Donna took the first bite and a look of disappointment showed up on her face. "Not as great as I remember," she said. After all, she was only a little child then. "Doctor, I wanna go home," she said. "What! Why?" The Doctor asked. "Relax, I only wanna just spend the night or something," she told him.

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because if you showed up and went near yourself you would have a paradox in the laws of time and space."

"I'm sorry, what? It's just really weird hearing you talk like that when you look like that! No, I want to go back and see Mum and Gramps," she said, "Ooh! I can't wait to see the look on Mum's face when she sees you!" The Doctor looked mortified. He could only imagine what Sylvia would say if she saw him.

They finished the last of the chips and paid. They left to go back to the TARDIS. They weren't in 1976 very long at all, but he just wanted to go there. They returned to the alley and went into the box. As the Doctor handled the mechanics and things, Donna just stood by. She had some Olivia Newton-John song stuck in her head. They didn't eat in silence.

A knock came on Sylvia Noble's door. She opened it only to find her daughter standing outside. "Donna!" She said as she went to hug her. She saw a child standing at the doorway. "Umm, who's this?" Donna said, "Go on, guess!" She looked at her daughter and just looked disappointed. "Oh no. Please tell me you didn't get pregnant," Donna had a mini-heart attack. Sylvia studied the child and then her mouth gaped open. "No! You're kidding!" Donna nodded with a bit of giddiness. "Dad! Get in here!"

"What?" Wilf asked. "Donna's back, get in here!" He made his way over and pulled his granddaughter in for a hug. He saw the child. "Who's your friend?" He asked. "Take your time," Donna told him. Wilf's eyes widened in surprise. "Doctor? B-but how!?"

"We don't know,"the Doctor answered.

 **A.N.: Yeah, I know. It was pretty much a filler. Like I said I'm not sure where I'm ggonna go with this exactly. The 70s thing was just for a bit of fun. Useless nonetheless, but it was a little fun. Keep in mind, the next is probably the last chapter. I think Journey's End would be SUPER awkward if the Doctor was still a kid. I know if I were to write that, I would just be like "dafaq." And the paradox bit was lame, I know. In my defense, I haven't watched Doctor Who in a while. Anyways, forgive me and thanks to everybody who's saying nice things about the Matthew situation. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: So this is the final chapter. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, I just wanted to get this out and done and I meant to update yesterday, but I got a migraine. I wish this entire thing were better, but it's not like I can just go and ask my dad what his ideas were. Considering he was the one who came up with it in the first place.**

"So, they just drugged you and *poof* you're a kid?" Wilf asked holding his cup of tea. The Doctor nodded. "I've been through a situation a bit like this before," he said. "Before?" Sylvia asked. "I was turned into an old man," he said. "An old man?" Wilf asked, "Donna, sweetheart, did you know about any of this?" She shook her head. The Doctor was swinging his legs back and forth in chair. He was rather small for his _age._ "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Donna asked. "Is it really that important?"

"I just wondered, why?"

"You wouldn't remember."

"What?"

"You wouldn't. Just stop, it's complicated."

"I don't get it."

"I just said, it's complicated. Look, I don't want to risk anything bad happening by telling you." He was clearly getting upset. Sylvia almost felt _sympathetic._ It probably had to be because of his appearance.

They decided they would spend the night. The Doctor slept on the sofa because Sylvia only had three bedrooms. He didn't really sleep, but when morning came, he had an idea.

"Donna! Donna, I've got an idea!" He shouted cheerfully. "What?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "What kind of idea?" Wilf asked stepping in on the "conversation."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wecome. We have been expecting you," the Ood said. "Oh, say, you can fix this?" The Doctor said enthusiastically. "Why yes, our services may be beneficial to your situation." The Doctor had gone by himself and just left Donna with Wilf and Sylvia. "Mm, right. Yes. Umm, where should I go?" The Ood just walked. "Ok then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The TARDIS materialized in the backyard of the Noble house. "Ooh! Donna, Sylvia! He's back!" Wilf shouted with excitement. The two women walked outside to join the old man. The TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor came out in his normal form. "Yeah, so turns out the Durholons put this little thing in my brain. Kinda turned bits around,"

"That's it?" Donna asked. "That's it!?"

"Yup," he replied popping the p. "Well, fine you're...Normal again," she said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donna's eyes shot open. She sat upright. It still dark. Shaun noticed she was up and asked, "Something happen?"

"No, just go back to bed it's fine,"

"Ok," he replied putting his head back on the pillow. Donna tried to understand the dream. The only thing she really remembered was a child. Why would she dream about a child? It felt like something she knew, but couldn't remember. It'd probably come to her in the morning.

 **A.N.: Yes, I know. It was pitifully short. I wanted to actually finish it instead of leaving it behind. I know that this pretty much sucked, but my brain was just out of gas today. But hey, it's done. If any of you have questions about this, just ask them in a review. I'll try and answer them in a review as well. That sounds weird. Writing a review for your own fic. Anyways, I'm sorry if I disappointed you.**


End file.
